


our gentle sin

by carveredlunds



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode 7, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, Only a little bit of angst though, S1E7, baby boys, ep 7, epi 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carveredlunds/pseuds/carveredlunds
Summary: this is just a short drabble of how i actually imagined the argument near the end of episode 7 ending.i.e. they kiss agAINtitle lyric from take me to church by hozier bc my goD does it fit these baby boys





	our gentle sin

“i’m sorry about the letter. i won’t do anything like that again. i promise,” the wind breathed through their hair and the world around them, “so no more farewell kisses. and no lies.”

shion nodded, then stepped closer to nezumi and pressed his lips against the other’s chapped ones in a kiss; one as soft his own heart, but filled with a resoluteness only seen in the eyes of angels.

the kiss didn’t last long, but shion’s feet stayed planted to the ground and he opened his eyes to wide blue ones searching his face, as if the heavens had opened up and dropped shion from the sky: his own guardian angel.

“and what was that one? an apology?” nezumi finally spoke after a soft, but strangled chuckle.

he shook his head, then met his eyes again after taking the other’s hand in his own, soft smile never leaving his face, “a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sHORT but idec i just needed to get this out of me bc i was litERALLY WAITUNG FOR THESE BABY BOYS TO KISS RIGHT THERE AND THEY DIDNT AHDHJSBDNSBD BUT OKay tell me what you guys think this is my first work i'm posting and i'm nervous and i swear i'm not as crazy as i seem 
> 
> also posted on my tumblr: celestialgoddess-of-fairytail


End file.
